fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gin Island
Gin Island is a platforming game based on sandbox-like gameplay developed and published by Nano Studios for the Nintendo Switch console. The game has a simple and goofy plot: it stars Pistol, a female pirate who hears about the mythological Gin Island, a resort-like island that pampers outsiders, getting its namesake from its alleged rivers of gin. The game follows her journey to Gin Island, which is continually interrupted by unfortunate circumstances and the meddling of D. Luxe, an infamous pirate hunter who is dedicated to pursuing her. The main objective of the game is to collect enough money to pass onto the next island. Gameplay ''General! Gin Island is designed around sandbox-like gameplay with a focus on exploration, encouraging players to search around the large environments to find ways to make money. To complete an island, the player must collect the minimum required amount of money in order to pass to the next one. While money can be found scattered across the islands, there are multiple ways to make money such as finding and selling valuable artefacts. Pistol is mobile, being able to move around and jump. She can fight enemies using her signature knife pistols, which can be used for slashing enemies in close-combat or shooting enemies and their weak spots from a distance. This is not limited to dealing with enemies, however – shooting or destroying targets can be used for solving puzzles or more. Once her pistol knives are upgraded to be more durable, she can use them to scale certain surfaces such as rocky walls in order to access areas she couldn’t before. Pistol has five health and initially starts with three lives. When she loses all of her health, she loses a life and when she loses all of her lives, it results in a game over. She can replenish her health by picking up Bottles over the game. Overworld! The Overworld allows the player to steer the Michelada from island to island. Whenever a new Island is unlocked, it rises dramatically from the sea – which is comedically questioned by Pistol. The aesthetic of the overworld can change dramatically due to the weather, from the normal calm sea to a blustering storm. Also, there are secret levels that can only be unlocked in the overworld that are either hidden on the map or suddenly appear after it is unlocked by the player, with some of them being specific to certain types of weather. Shopkeepers!'' Shopkeepers allow you to buy items or sell valuable artefacts for money. However, by selecting the "talk" option, the player can also choose to talk to the shopkeepers. Through these interactions, the player can learn about the specific quirks, inhabitants and histories of each island, as well as about the life of that shopkeeper. If the player keeps interacting with them, they may be able to befriend the shopkeeper, which opens up different pathways. Certain conversation topics only appear after certain conditions have been met. Talking with them isn't the only way the player can increase their relationship with them, as none of the shopkeepers are the same, so there are different ways to increase your relationship with them. Important notes in their speech will be highlighted, and a thought bubble (containing Pistol's inner thoughts) in the bottom corner hint at how the player should proceed. How far the player has progressed with them is indicated by changes in their expression (often ending at the fourth) and their individual themes becoming more upbeat. Through befriending the shopkeepers, they start becoming more helpful, such as lending the player tips about the locations of regional coins that are difficult to find. When selling them items, they start paying the player more for treasure, making it faster to collect money. Optional quests can be activated through befriending them, with some shopkeepers activating multiple. This can be done through selling them specific items, reaching the end of their routes or other means. Interacting with the shopkeepers is not required, although it does make things faster and allows the player to play optional quests. Characters Pistol's Crew D. Luxe's Crew Shopkeepers Islands Bosses Gallery Gin_Island_-_Logo.png|Temporary logo Trivia TBA Category:Sandbox Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018